You Oughta Know
by Python Chick
Summary: Set a couple of days after 'The Harsh Light of Day'. Buffy gets revenge on an old 'friend'. B/S. Please R/R.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. The song is "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morissette.  
  
~~ You Oughta Know ~~  
  
Entering the club, the sounds and smells tickle my nerves with delight. Clutching my lover's hand, we make our way through the crowd that seems to part for us and we begin dancing, well, grinding against each other in a way that should be kept within bedroom walls. Then I see him standing next to some sorority sister with his hand against a wall, acting out his little part reserved for gullible girls. I pull away from Spike and when he questions my actions, I give a tiny smile and glance over my shoulder. He immediately understands and watches me walk towards my old 'friend'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
I want you to know that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me?  
Would she go down on you in a theatre?  
Does she speak eloquently?  
And would she have your baby?  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
His 'victim', a short blonde thing maybe a couple of years older than me, glances at me as I approach and I give her a wry smile as I tap him on the shoulder. He turns around, looking a little surprised to see me. "It's been so long, baby. I couple of days at least!" I say with practiced pretend happiness. Before he can utter a syllable, I engage him in a kiss; a long, passionate kiss. I pull his body closer as the girl stares in disbelief. In the distance I hear my lover growling protectively. He's so cute when he's jealous. I finally break the kiss and he gasps for air as I gently push him against the wall. His girlfriend huffs and puffs and stomps away to the bar but he doesn't notice; he's too busy staring at me...or rather my short skirt and tight shirt. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Spike approach the heartbroken girl with a sympathetic smile. He just loves playing the hero.  
  
I grin at him. "Betcha thought you'd never see me again, huh, Parker?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
'Cause the love that you gave that we made  
Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, 'til you died  
But you're still alive  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maybe things between us could've been different if you hadn't screwed me over, honey. I liked you, trusted you, gave you everything I had and you tossed me away like a candy wrapper," I say as he stands there, speechless. I relax my stance and loosen up a little. "But, time has passed and I'm over it...but for some reason I'm not over you."  
  
"Buffy, I--"  
  
"Shh," I whisper as I step toward him. "Before you, I had a great guy. Kind, funny, very gorgeous, and he worshipped the ground I walked on. But he's dead, and so I tried to move on with you. Yet you treated me like a whore for you to fuck and forget." I pause idly, thinking of what to say. "Like I said, I'm over it now...but let's say you made me what I am today."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how's college been? I've been in my dorm the last couple of days what with my skin being highly sensitive to the sun and all. Just a few seconds in the sun and I'm burnt. It does nothing for my tan," I babble, keeping his eyes and ears on me. I flash him a sexy smile. "All this noise is distracting. Can we go somewhere and...talk?"  
  
"Well, actually--"  
  
"Great! Let's go." I say, grabbing his land and leading him outside. I give a quick nod to Spike as we head out the door, knowing he'll follow with his catch in tow.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
You seem very well, things looks peaceful  
I'm not quite as well; I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
And are you thinking of me when you fuck her?  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
We walk for a little bit before I duck into an alley, pulling him with me. I smile at him and pull him close for a kiss when his girlfriend comes around the corner with Spike. She sees us together and begins whining and crying about how he said he loved her and asking why he's with me. When he starts making excuses, I begin laughing and feel my features shift. My tongue plays over my sharp eyeteeth and Parker looks back at me, takes one glimpse at my face and his fear takes over. I quickly pull him close and bury my teeth in his neck. He yells out in pain and probably pleasure...who knows what this guy's into. His little 'flavour of the week' screams but Spike clamps a hand over her mouth to shut her up and begins feeding from her neck.  
  
I drink slowly and after a couple minutes I release him. He immediately puts a hand to his neck to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Hey, Buff, you're supposed to kill him." Spike says, stepping over the dead corpse of Parker's recent ex.  
  
"Oh, I will, honey." I say with a grin as I step toward Parker. "I need to collect my reimbursement."  
  
"Wha--?" Parker begins.  
  
"Well, you treated me like a whore, now I'm simply collecting my fee," I say. "Haven't you heard the term 'blood money'?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
'Cause the love that you gave that we made  
Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, 'til you died  
But you're still alive  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you?" he asks in a frightened voice.  
  
"I'm the last girl you'll ever see," I say pushing him back roughly against the brick wall. "Isn't payback a bitch?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I grab his collar and lift him off the ground. I bite into his neck again, tearing the soft flesh as the blood pours freely into my mouth and down my throat. His blood tastes like deceit and I relish in the new flavour. The only other meals I've had were a couple freshmen without tainted blood. Riley something-or-other and some other nerdy guy, so this is a delicacy. Sin tastes good.  
  
After a couple minutes, Parker is dead and I hold him up still, licking the last of his coppery blood from his dying flesh.  
  
"Let's go, luv," Spike says. "He's dead."  
  
"I know," I say quietly. "I just don't care."  
  
I hold Parker's dead body and sink to the ground with him. "If only he'd given me a chance. Longer than one night, I mean. Maybe things would have been different."  
  
"Are you telling me you regret what you just did to the bloke?" Spike asks angrily.  
  
I shove Parker's body aside roughly and stand up to face my sire. "Of course not. But he still used me and I feel bad about that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes  
And you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it?  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike steps closer to me with a grin and puts his arms around me, massaging my back gently. "I know what it's like to be a fledgling, pet. But after a few more days and a few more feedings, you'll have no residual remorse; just hate and hunger."  
  
"I know, Spike," I reply. I slide my arms under his duster and around his waist. "So now that that's over with, can we go visit Willow? I'm sure she's wondering where I am."  
  
"There's my childe." Spike says proudly. "Pretty soon there'll be no one left from your former life but me."  
  
"That's just the way I want it." I say before brushing my cool lips against his.  
  
"I'm glad you stole the Gem of Amarra, otherwise I'd probably have killed you." he says.  
  
"You did kill me, Spike." I reply with a grin.  
  
"But I brought you back," he says. "Somehow I knew you'd make a bad-ass vampire."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
He wraps an arm around my waist and we continue down the alley, leaving the bodies for the cops to cover up for. I glance back at Parker's body crumpled on the ground. I'm feeling better already, but I know I'll feel *much* better once Spike and I arrive at Willow's.  



End file.
